The Weekend Whip
The Weekend Whip is the official theme song of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship composed by The Fold. Lyrics Original Version: It's time for training and we're getting started - it's on, you know And we wanna see you whip and shout it - we rock, you roll They say, go slow And everything just stands so still We say, go go! We're ready for the fight, we know the drill Monday morning and we feel defeated, seems so long ago Tuesday's coming we just keep on beating Til we're in our zone'' They say, go slow And everything just stands so still We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip Wednesday morning and we soon discover we gotta push our game We slept through Thursday just to get it over The whip's a day away! They say, go slow! And everything just stands so still We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip Yeah! Yeah! They say, no no! but we don't wanna sit around no more We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again (And then we jump back do it again) Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip (Jump up kick back whip around and spin) '''The Wicked Whip: It’s time for training, and we’re getting started And we want to see you whip and shout it Jump up kick back whip around and spin Come on, come on we do the Weekend Whip We just jump up kick back whip around and spin and then we jump back do it again Hey ho ninja go! Now the whip’s just a day away Gotta push, gotta push gotta push our game When they say “go slow”, we say “NO! NO!” Ninja… GO! You’re gonna see us rip into it, just You’re gonna see us rip into it, just Rip into it, just rip into it, just... Jump up kick back whip around and spin Come on, come on we do the Weekend Whip We just jump up kick back whip around and spin and then we jump back do it again Hey ho ninja go! Trivia *There are two different versions of the Weekend Whip both have a different theme in beginning. *Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay danced to this song at the Ninjago Talent show in "Applebuck Season" and in "True Potential." **An instrumental version of the song was heard in "Dragonshy" while the song itself was heard in "The Art of the Silent Fist", "A Secret Invitation" and "The Hatching." *In the music video for this song, the members of The Fold wear red, blue, black, and white, referencing the Ninjas' elemental colors. The video also features a young boy wearing green, referencing young Lloyd. *The Weekend Whip was remixed eight times: once for Rebooted (as the Weekend Whip Remix), once for The Princess of Friendship (as the Anacondrai Remix), once for Marks of Possesion (as the Ghost Whip), once for The Changing Effect (as the Pirate Whip and with additional lyrics), once for "Day of the Departed" (as the Rift Whip), once for The Hands of Time (as the Temporal Whip), once for LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie (as the Weekend Whip Remastered), and once for Rainbow Roadtrip (as the Wicked Whip with additional lyrics). However, the one for LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie sounds identical to the original version. **However, Sons of the Overlord is the first season of Ninjago to not feature The Weekend Whip primarily in the intro sequence. Instead, the melody of the chorus ("Jump up, kick back, whip around and..") plays in the first few seconds. *Sons of the Overlord is the first season that does not have a remix of the Weekend Whip. The second season to not have the Weekend Whip is Hunted. The third season to not have it is March of the Oni. It returned in Rainbow Roadtrip. *Since Lloyd was a part of the Season 2 intro, the creators had to slow the song down in the intro. *The Miracle Whip was originally meant to be The Wicked Whip but was not approved. It was later released on November 20, 2019 as an alternate song. *It is confirmed that they will make a new remix for Season 1: Sugarcube Gamer.